Three Long Years, One Spontaneous Night
by debruk34
Summary: Jasper and Bella have missed the opportunity to date one another for three long years. They are finally single at the same time...in Las Vegas...what will one night of spontaneity bring them? A two part story, rated M for language and lemons. AH, J/B
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For any of you who are reading "Someone Else's Star," you'll know that even though each chapter is based on a country song, I don't listen to country music very often. While doing some research for the next chapter (which is coming by the way, I'm just a little stuck right now) I heard the song "Last Name" by Carrie Underwood. It inspired me and I couldn't push this idea aside to write my other stories so I had to share it with you. This kind of idea has most likely been done before, but I want to share my version with you. This isn't exactly like the song and therefore not a song fic; the song just sparked an idea.

If you are reading my other stories, these characters will differ a bit in their attitudes and Edward in particular is very different. Also, this is rated M for language and lemons, so do not read if you aren't old enough to legally do so in your country.

* * *

**"Three Long Years, One Spontaneous Night"**

_Part One_

_(Jasper's POV)_

For three years I watched as Bella Swan dated my fraternity brothers. She appeared at the first party of my sophomore year on Mike Newton's arm. After Mike it was James Witherdale, then Tyler Crowley, then Jacob Black and finally Edward Cullen. Every guy in the house wanted to date her, and not just because she was the most gorgeous woman to ever walk through the door. Every guy in the house fell in love with her at some point, and not because she was great in bed, though rumor had it she was the best. No, every guy in the house wanted her to be his because she was an incredible woman. She was intelligent, caring, funny, confident and the nicest woman any of us ever met; the fact that she had the most beautiful face and the hottest body only made her that much more irresistible.

I think I'm the only one who never stopped loving Bella since the moment I first saw her. Every relationship she had, whether short or long, ended amicably. She always managed to remain friends with the guys; the only thing that changed was that they would no longer make out or have sex. I talked to her every chance I got; whether it was as she cooked dinner for the house, in the middle of the night when everyone else was sleeping, during a party, or after an exam, I found a way to learn more about her.

While she may have seemed like an average college student, dating and partying, I knew how serious she was about her future. Bella had entered college with her entire first three years finished. She took as many classes as she could each semester and throughout the summers to accomplish her goal. I was amazed at what she had managed to do. While the rest of us were getting regular degrees, Bella had earned two master's degrees, one in Museum Studies and the other in Antiquities. She already had her bachelor's degree in Art History before I met her. We both shared a love of history and it was the focus of many of our conversations. I loved the passion with which she spoke, her dedication to her future and her love of life.

Just because I was in love with Bella didn't mean that I didn't date other women. I didn't know if I would ever get the chance to date her so I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to see if there was someone better for me than Bella. I never could find anyone else. Only one time in three years were we both single at the same time and before I had a chance to ask her out, Edward beat me to it.

Edward had been one of my good friends, someone I thought I could trust. He knew how I felt about Bella and he knew that I was going to ask her out as soon as I got back from my parent's house. My grandfather had died and I left school for a few days for his funeral. I had asked Edward to watch out for her until I returned. The fucker asked her out the very night I left town.

The day I returned, I found Bella and Edward making out in the living room. She seemed happy with him, so I said nothing to her and our friendship continued. However, my friendship with Edward was finished. I asked him once why he asked her out and his reply was, "Have you fucking seen her? I had to take advantage of the fact that she was single before someone else got to her." From that day on I started calling him Fuckward and he did everything he could to keep the two of us apart.

* * *

We had all graduated the previous weekend and were gathered in Las Vegas for a goodbye of sorts. One of our fraternity brothers, Emmett, was marrying his fiancée Rosalie the next night. Bella and Rosalie were best friends and Bella was going to be her maid of honor. Emmett had chosen me as his best man and I was thrilled that I'd be standing up with Bella. The bachelor and bachelorette parties had been held before we left school, since not everyone was able to come to Vegas. The plan for that night was to dance and drink at a few clubs, nothing crazy; but I had a feeling it would be a good night.

We were all standing off to the side of the dance floor, around some tables where the waitress had placed all of our drinks. I drank my bourbon and coke while watching Bella. She reached for her drink, but Fuckward beat her to it. He picked it up and took a drink and then said, "Diet Coke? What the hell Bella? You're not even gonna drink? You're probably just gonna stand here all night and then complain when I try to have a good time, aren't you?"

Bella snatched her drink back from him and replied with a glare, "Yeah Edward, it's Diet Coke. I figured I'd pace myself so I don't get sick tonight. Do you have a problem with that?"

"You're such a fucking bore. We're in Vegas, why can't you just fucking let loose, have a drink and do something crazy for once in your life? You don't always have to have a plan. Take a chance and go wild," Fuckward yelled in her face.

"You want me to fucking let loose? Well fine, the first thing I'm gonna lose is you. I'm sick of dealing with you always telling me what to do. I've put up with your shit for too long and I'm tired of it. We're done Edward," Bella spat back at him.

She caught the arm of a waitress who was passing by with a full tray of drinks. "Is that tequila?" she asked, pointing at two shot glasses on her tray. The waitress nodded and Bella grabbed the shot glasses, pointed at Fuckward and said, "Put 'em on his tab; the name's Edward fucking Cullen and he says I need a drink." Then she drank both shots, one after the other. She slammed the glasses down on the table and then took off her button down shirt. She had a red corset on underneath it and my eyes practically popped out of my head as I saw how it pushed up her glorious breasts and showed off her flat stomach.

Ignoring Fuckward completely, she stared back at me and asked, "Jasper, are you dating anyone right now?" I shook my head, not able to form words yet.

"It's about fucking time we're both single at the same time. Do you wanna dance with me?" she asked, her eyes showing an innocence and vulnerability that her voice did not possess.

I nodded and finally found my voice enough to say, "Hell yeah." I silently said a prayer of thanks that I had broken up with the girl I had been seeing for the past five months the day before graduation. I finished the rest of my drink in one swallow and put the glass on the table.

Fuckward grabbed my arm as I started to move toward Bella and the dance floor. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he yelled at me.

I squeezed his wrist with my other hand and replied, "You knew how I felt about her when you asked her out the first time. You've kept her as far away from me as possible durin' the last year and now that she finally dumped your sorry ass, I'm not gonna let her get away from me again. Stay away from her Fuckward."

I wrenched his hand off my arm and walked toward Bella. When I got close to her, she threw her arms around my neck and pulled my head down, closer to hers. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against mine. I didn't even pause before I returned the pressure on her lips and only waited a few seconds before I increased it. Our lips moved together as if we had been kissing each other for years instead of seconds. I softly traced my tongue around her lips and her mouth opened. My tongue traced each of her teeth and tangled with her tongue. I could taste the remnants of the tequila shots and in addition to the sweet taste that was Bella, the kiss was intoxicating. My hands which had originally rested on her skirt covered hips, ventured their way to her back, pressing her tightly to me.

I kissed my way across her jaw and down her neck. Bella's head rolled backwards to give me better access. My nose trailed back up her neck and I nipped at her ear with my teeth. She rolled her head back up and stared into my eyes and said, "I've been waiting for three years for you to kiss me like that."

I was once again tongue-tied and could only ask, "What?"

Bella bit her lip and said almost too quietly for me to hear over the music, "Three years ago I saw you at the first party of the year and for the only time in my life, I wanted to be my roommate so I could kiss you."

I was confused and so I asked, "Why would you have wanted to be your roommate?"

Again she answered quietly, "Because she was your date that night. Jessica Stanley. And she was all over you; and I wanted to be her. But instead I was stuck with Mike Newton, who was all over me."

I laughed and said, "I wanted to be Mike Newton that night and for the next three months, because he got to be with you. Why did you ever date him?"

Bella laughed and said, "He's sweet. A bit overenthusiastic and somewhat delusional, but still sweet. He was kind of like a lost puppy and I couldn't turn him away."

I nuzzled my nose along her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Are you gonna turn me away if I get overenthusiastic?"

I felt Bella shiver as my breath tickled her ear. She turned her face slightly so she could speak into my ear and said, "I encourage you to do whatever you want with me."

I pulled back slightly to look into her eyes when she said that. Her brown eyes twinkled with mischief and lust. I smirked at her and wiggled my eyebrows and replied, "Whatever I want? You might regret sayin' that."

I watched her eyes become serious and she said, "I've waited three years for you and I won't regret anything I get to do with you Jasper."

I crushed my lips to hers once again. Bella's hands stroked my face and neck, trying to pull me closer. One of my hands rested on her back and pulled her tight against me and the other slid down to her short skirt. My fingers found the bottom edge and my fingertips rubbed the silky smooth skin of her leg. Bella moaned and hitched her leg up around mine, grinding herself against my arousal. The change in the angle of her leg allowed my hand to slide up her skirt and rub her ass. I felt the lacy material of her thong, the only thing that kept me from completely crossing the boundaries of public indecency.

Bella rolled her hips against me, in time with the music that I had been completely ignoring. Her mouth moved away from mine as she closed her eyes and dropped her head backwards again, her chest pressed against mine, her breasts rising up beneath my chin. I kissed the bottom of her chin and happened to look up as I did so.

Fuckward was glaring at me and shaking slightly with anger. His hands were gripping the edge of the bar table and the reflection on his face from the pulsing lights of the dance floor made him look murderous. I smirked at him and then traced my tongue up Bella's neck to her ear, where I paused to suck her earlobe into my mouth. I forgot about Fuckward before my tongue had even traveled an inch on her perfect porcelain skin. My attention was once again focused on the beauty that was finally mine.

Before we could delve any further into one another, we were approached by Rosalie and Emmett. Bella's head rolled forward and her eyes slowly opened when she heard Rosalie calling her name. Bella softly kissed me once more before she walked a few feet away with Rosalie.

Emmett clapped his hand onto my shoulder and said, "Dude, you got balls to be doing that to her in front of Edward. He's beyond pissed at you."

I looked Emmett square in the eyes, something not many people could do because he towered over everybody except me, and said angrily, "I don't give a shit about how Fuckward feels. She finally chose me and I'm not givin' up the woman I love because of him. He screwed himself over by bein' an asshole and all I've ever cared about is Bella."

Emmett held up his hands and said, "Relax Jasper. It's about fucking time you and Bella got together. We've all watched you two dance around each other for three years. Two people never have had worse timing when it comes to relationships. You kept missing each other when it was so obvious to everyone that you two belonged together. You know why she stays friends with all the guys after they break up?"

I shook my head as I watched her deep in conversation with Rosalie. The two women had their heads close together and Bella was beaming as she looked back at me. I smiled in return and then said to Emmett, "No, I mean, everyone always says _we can still be friends_ when they break up, but no one ever means it. But for some reason with her they always do."

Emmett nodded and said, "It's because each and every one of them knew how she felt about you and they each were hoping to win her heart. They all realized that they never had a chance, but not one of them wanted to let her go completely. They all know she's too special to not have her in their lives. Her friendship's actually worth something to them."

"How do you know that?" I asked as I continued to watch Bella. I understood how they could feel that way about her. Even though I loved her while she dated all of them, I still wanted her friendship. Not knowing if I ever would have a chance with her didn't change the fact that I needed her in my life in some form.

"Bella's like my sister and I watch out for her. I've talked to everyone she's dated and they've all told me the same thing…Bella loves _you_," Emmett said seriously.

"I love her too. I think she and I need to get outta here for a while. You and Rose won't mind will you? I know your big day's tomorrow, but we need to get away from Fuckward for a bit," I said as I glanced toward Fuckward who was being somewhat restrained and somewhat distracted by all of Bella's ex-boyfriends. Jacob Black gave me a half-smile and a wink when he saw me looking at them. I returned the half-smile and turned back to Emmett.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well I don't care if you two leave, but let me check with Rosie."

Emmett pulled Rosalie away and Bella happily returned to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and asked, "What are they talking about?"

I kissed the top of her head and said, "I asked Emmett if he'd mind if you and I got outta here for a while. He's checkin' with Rose; but if she says it's okay, what do you think about goin' somewhere by ourselves?"

Bella looked up at me, her eyes sparkling and replied, "Definitely. I'll go anywhere with you Jasper."

I leaned down to kiss her, but before our lips could meet, Emmett and Rosalie came back to us. Rosalie was typing something into her phone. She held up one finger before she said, "Okay, I don't care if you two leave; but I want to see you again tonight. Jasper, I just sent you a text with an address. Be there at that club at eleven. We'll try to show up without Edward. Have fun and don't be late."

I practically dragged Bella out of the club, noticing as we left that Tyler Crowley picked up Bella's discarded shirt, held it up toward me and mouthed 'got it' as we slipped through the door and out onto the strip.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the address Rosalie sent me as we walked down the strip. She didn't include the name of the club, but I figured we'd just take a taxi if it wasn't close to us. Bella drew my attention to her when she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and kissed me. I stopped in the middle of the busy sidewalk to hold onto her and return the kiss, not caring that we were blocking people's path. I heard a few people swear at us, and some catcalls, but most people just ignored us and walked around us.

After a few minutes of making out on the strip, Bella unwound her legs and slid down the front of me. I groaned as her hand massaged my second erection of the night. Then she licked her lips and winked before turning around and taking a few steps away from me. "You coming?" she asked with another wink.

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath before following her as best as I could. I caught up to her in front of the Bellagio's fountains. We sat on a bench and Bella tucked one of her legs under her, turning her body to face me.

I reached out my hand and brushed the back of my fingers down her cheek as I stared at her. She bit her lip and said quietly, "Edward was right you know."

I felt my eyebrows rise as I gave her a confused look and asked, "What was Fuckward right about?"

"I never let loose. I never do anything without a plan. I'm boring. Breaking up with him on the spot and then jumping into your arms isn't me. But damn it Jasper, all I've wanted for the last three years was to be with you and I didn't want to wait one more second. It was impulsive, but it felt right. We've never been single at the same time and you have no idea how much I want to be with you," Bella said with passion.

I couldn't believe what she had said and I'm sure my face reflected that. I told her, "First of all, you're not borin'. There's never been a time that I haven't thought you're the most amazin' woman I've ever met. Second, we _have_ been single at the same time before, but Fuckward screwed me over and asked you out before I could. And third, if you wanna be with me even half as much as I want you, then we aren't ever gonna let each other go."

Bella's eyes had filled with tears as I talked and as soon as I paused, she knelt on the bench and kissed me. My hands immediately found her hips and lifted her onto my lap. She straddled me while she continued to kiss me. My hand had just found its way under her skirt to rub her ass when she sat back from me and asked, "What do you mean Edward asked me out before you could? The night he asked me out, he told me you had taken your girlfriend away for a romantic weekend. I figured you weren't single so I might as well date him while I waited for you."

I clenched my jaw tightly and swallowed before I said, "That's what Fuckward told you? I had to go home for my grandfather's funeral. He knew I was gonna ask you out when I got back to school."

Bella's eyes flashed angrily before she exclaimed, "I'll admit had some fun with him, but you mean to tell me that you and I could've been together for a year by now if it weren't for him? That fucker!"

I smirked at her and said, "And now you know why I call him Fuckward. He just had to ask you out, even though he knew I was in love with you."

Bella's eyes opened wide and she asked, "You're in love with me?"

I felt like I was blushing, but I nodded and added, "I have been for three years."

Bella looked amazed, but she said, "I've been in love with you for that long too."

I couldn't help myself; I had to kiss her again. It was just like in one of those cheesy and predictable movies, once our lips met, the fountains in front of us came to life. We missed the entire show, completely wrapped up in one another to notice the spectacle. Our hands groped each other, our mouths moved frantically with needy kisses, and our bodies rubbed together. The cheering of the gathered crowd at the end of the show brought us out of our bubble. I looked at everyone around us and wondered when they had all appeared because I had definitely missed their arrival.

Bella looked around and blushed when she saw how many people were staring at us. Since she was still on my lap, she buried her head in my chest while I laughed. She eventually picked her head up and I saw that she was laughing too. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Oh well. I guess everyone got a bit of a free show tonight other than the fountains. What should we do now?"

I thought for a moment and answered, "I say we don't plan what we're gonna do tonight until we have to meet Rose and Em. Let's be spontaneous."

Bella nodded and looked around. Her eyes lit up and she stood up, pulling me with her. "We're gonna start with a drink and a game."

She dragged me across the street and down the other side until she found a small bar situated between some of the hotels. It was busy, but we were able to find a stool at the bar. Bella sat down and I stood behind her. The bartenders ignored us until Bella leaned forward and stuck out her chest. A guy about our age rushed over to help her. She ordered something for us, but I couldn't hear what it was over the noise in the bar.

"What'd you order for us?" I asked her.

Bella smirked and answered, "Well, I think we need a challenge. I don't wanna sit here all night, so I ordered Emmett's favorite drink and whoever finishes it first gets to decide what we do next."

I nodded in response to her challenge. I wasn't sure if Bella had ever had an Irish Car Bomb before, but I was looking forward to seeing how she'd do. The bartender put two half pints of Guiness stout on the bar and two shot glasses full of Irish Cream and whiskey next to it. Bella handed me a beer and a shot glass before picking up her own.

"On the count of three drop the shot glass in the beer, first empty glass back on the bar wins," the bartender said loudly. He was apparently our judge for the contest.

When he yelled three, we both dropped the shot into the beer and drank as quickly as we could. I didn't take my eyes off Bella the whole time. The way she tipped her head back and smoothly swallowed the drink in just a few seconds turned me on completely. She slammed her glass onto the bar a second before I did and then licked her lips slowly and sensually while looking directly into my eyes. With a wink at me, she turned back to the bartender and asked, "How much for the drinks? I have somewhere I wanna take him right now."

I looked at the bartender and his jaw had dropped as he stared at Bella. He shook his head and said, "They're on the house. That was fucking hot." He looked at me, his eyes rather glazed over, and said, "Dude, she can swallow. Go wherever she wants to take you and have a great night."

I wrapped my arm around Bella and said to him, "Oh I plan on havin' a great night. Thanks for the drinks."

We walked out of the bar and Bella hailed a taxi. She told the driver where to go before I could hear and then she successfully distracted me until the taxi came to a stop. I paid our fare and Bella pulled me from the car and into a hotel. Bella made me close my eyes as she bought us some tickets and she didn't let me look at any signs. I had no idea where we were until we got into an elevator. The elevator we entered wasn't a normal elevator. We ascended over a hundred floors in about half a minute. At the top of the Stratosphere Hotel were a bunch of rides and I stared at Bella in shock.

"We only have time for one ride before we have to meet Rose and Em, so I picked the one that scared me the most. We're gonna ride Insanity," Bella exclaimed.

After waiting in line, we got into a pair of seats that were lifted out and over the side of the building. It spun us faster and faster until we were tilted to angle where we could see the whole strip spinning over 900 feet below us. I looked at Bella as we spun and her whole face was lit up with excitement. I was so in love with her and rather scared since there was nothing between us and the ground which I could barely see.

Once the ride was over, we took another taxi to the address Rosalie had given me. We arrived at the club about twenty minutes early, so we waited outside for Rosalie and Emmett to arrive. Bella snuggled into my side and rested her head on my chest. I held her close to me and rubbed her shoulder and arm. I never wanted to let her go and a sign caught my eye that made me wonder if I'd ever have to again.

"Earlier you said you'd encourage me to do anythin' I want with you. How spontaneous do you wanna be tonight?" I asked as I looked at the buildings that surrounded us.

* * *

A/N: That was the perfect place to stop Part One; don't you think? Lots of reviews will get you part two and it will be worth it. It's already finished, but I'm greedy and want feedback before I post it! Just to tease you more, 5 of the 11 pages are lemons. If you want to read more, please review! Alright, I'll make it easy on you. Decide which letter best applies, click review and just type the letter in the review box…more is not necessary, merely appreciated!

A) I'd encourage Jasper to do anything he wants with me too. Bring on the lemons!

B) I'm curious as to what will happen next.

C) Even the promise of lemons won't have me reading Part Two.

D) (Feel free to leave your own comments)

Thank you! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and for everyone who put this on alert! Here is the second and final part of the story. It is definitely lemony…if anyone out there likes that kind of thing!

* * *

"Three Long Years and One Spontaneous Night"

Part Two

(Jasper's POV)

"_Earlier you said you'd encourage me to do anythin' I want with you. How spontaneous do you wanna be tonight?" I asked as I looked at the buildings that surrounded us. _

Bella shrugged and replied, "Completely. What do you have in mind?"

I sat her down on an open bench and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in mine. "Bella, I've tried to find someone else to love; but I've only ever been able to love you. I don't wanna be the next man you date. I love you too much to simply date you. I know you're the woman I'm gonna marry and I don't wanna wait to become your husband. I promise I'll always take care of you and give you everythin' you want and need. Isabella Swan, will you marry me tonight?" I asked, holding my breath as I waited for her to respond. The idea was crazy and impulsive, but it felt like the right thing to do.

Bella's eyes moved back and forth as they studied my face trying to figure out if I was serious or not. Her eyebrows crinkled and her head tipped slightly to the side. Suddenly her eyebrows shot up and her eyes opened wide. Then her face relaxed and she smiled at me and whispered yes.

I jumped up and grabbed her and spun us both around a few times. We were both laughing when I finally set her down again. I kissed her and then pulled her across the street. I think we were the only sober people in the line for marriage licenses; the effects of our earlier drinks were nonexistent by that point. A few of the couples were practically falling down, they were so drunk. We filled out the short paperwork as we waited to get to the window. The whole process from proposal to marriage license in hand was just over five minutes.

Bella pulled me back across the street and to a pawn shop. "We need rings," she said excitedly.

"A pawn shop?" I questioned her.

She shrugged and said, "Well I doubt any jewelry stores are open at this hour and I want everyone to know that I belong to you and you belong to me. I'm sure they'll have something decent in there. I mean it's Vegas; people will sell anything to get money for gambling."

I couldn't fight her logic on that, especially once we got inside and I saw the selection of rings in the cases. Bella asked the salesman to see a few small diamond wedding ring sets. Before he could even bring any out I stopped him and pointed to a different display case. "Are those real?" I asked. The man nodded and started to pull out a tray.

"Jasper, no. You're not spending that much money on a ring," Bella protested.

I sighed and said, "I don't care about the money. Which one do you like?"

Bella bit her lip and looked at the rings. I watched her eyes and hand linger over one before pulled her hand back and said, "Really Jasper, one of those other ones would be fine."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Hold out your hand." She did as I said and I slipped the set she had been looking at onto her finger. It fit perfectly and I turned to the man and asked, "What do you have for me that will match that set?"

He pulled out three rings for me to try. Two of them fit, so I picked the one I liked best. I removed the wedding band from Bella's finger, leaving the platinum and diamond engagement ring in place. I handed the salesman my credit card, not even bothering to waste time bartering for a better price. We needed to leave for the club.

We left the pawn shop and walked a few buildings down to the door of club. Emmett and Rosalie arrived in a taxi a couple of minutes later.

As soon as she stepped onto the sidewalk, Rosalie exclaimed, "Holy shit! Is that a ring on your finger?"

Bella nodded and Rosalie squealed. "Will you two stand up for us at our wedding?" Bella asked the couple.

Emmett nodded and Rosalie replied, "Of course we will. When are you getting married?"

I pointed across the street and said, "If you don't mind waitin' a bit to go to the club, we were thinkin' right now."

Emmett looked excited as he said, "Everyone but James and Edward is already inside the club. Those two went to a strip club. I'll text Tyler and let them know we'll be a little late. Let's go get you two hitched."

Rosalie dragged Bella away from me as soon as we entered the little chapel. I paid, filled out the paperwork and waited for them to return.

"Sooooo," Emmett said as we waited.

I raised an eyebrow in reply. He smirked and said, "Damn do you move fast. You've been together just over three hours. If it were anyone other than the two of you, I'd say this is a stupid idea; but I think this is absolutely perfect for you both. How did you convince Bella to get married tonight? This is so unlike her."

I laughed and said, "We decided to be spontaneous tonight. It's been a hell of a night so far."

Emmett got a devilish look on his face and asked, "Really? Did you take her back to your room?"

I shook my head and said, "Nope. She jumped me outside the club and we made out in the middle of the strip. Then we talked and groped each other in front of the fountains. Next we went to a bar where we had an Irish Car Bomb, which the bartender gave us for free after watchin' Bella drink hers. It was fuckin' hot the way she swallowed that drink."

Emmett nodded as I said that, his eyes became glossy and he said, "I know exactly what you mean. I've seen her do that before and it's a great memory. I'm guessing she won. What did you do next?"

"She dragged me into a cab and to the Stratosphere where we rode the ride Insanity," I replied.

His eyes got huge and he asked, "You mean the one that hangs over the side of the building and spins?" I nodded and he just shook his head in disbelief.

"Then we came to the club here. We were twenty minutes early and I looked around as we were waitin' for you. I asked her how spontaneous she wanted to be; she said completely, so I proposed. We got our license and rings before meetin' you. And here we are," I finished.

Emmett and I continued to talk for a few more minutes until Rosalie and Bella came out of a back room. Bella had changed into a short white dress and was carrying a single red rose. She looked gorgeous as she took Emmett's seat from him.

We waited for the couple before us to finish their wedding and I twirled a strand of Bella's hair around my finger. Rosalie and Emmett sat across from us, talking quietly.

"Not that I'm complainin' at all, but what exactly started the fight between you and Fuckward?" I asked, curious as to why he would let her go.

Bella rolled her eyes and said, "He's been pissed because I accepted a job offer without consulting him first. Oh shit Jasper. I signed a contract and I have to move in two weeks. What are we gonna do?" Her eyes searched mine with panic.

I smiled and kissed her softly before asking, "Where are we movin'?"

"Houston, Texas. I got my dream job as a curator at the Museum of Fine Art, in the Antiquities Department," Bella said shyly.

I burst out laughing and pulled her closer to me. "My parents are gonna love you," I said through my laughter.

"What?" Bella questioned, clearly confused.

"I grew up in Houston and you're bringin' me home two years before I'm expected. My family owns a large oil company and I guess I'll be workin' there sooner rather than later," I admitted. I hadn't figured out what I was going to do for the next two years before I would be forced to join the company anyway, so moving back to Houston was as good of a plan as any.

Bella pulled back a bit and stared at me as she asked, "So this really is gonna work? I mean you and me, we can really make this happen?"

I nodded and replied, "We can definitely make this work. Are you ready? I think it's our turn."

Bella's eyes lit up and she said, "Let's do it. Let's get married."

The ceremony was simple. We exchanged promises to love only each other until the end of our lives and then we exchanged rings. The kiss my bride gave me at the end, made me extremely anxious to get back to our hotel room. We had a few pictures taken before Rosalie and Emmett signed our license as witnesses.

I bought a CD with our wedding pictures on it while Bella changed back into her own clothes. Once she joined us again, I asked her, "So Mrs. Whitlock. Shall we go meet the group at the club?"

She shook her head and said, "No. I think we need to go back to the hotel. I'm sure there's a nice big bed there with our name on it. Rose and Em won't mind if we ditch the group again."

Rosalie shook her head and said to Bella, "Go ahead; but you're mine in fourteen hours. Two o'clock, the spa. I'll see you there. Try to get some sleep before then."

Bella shrugged as we walked out of the chapel and said, "I'll try, but I'm not promising anything. Night guys!"

We got into a taxi and went back to our hotel. We went to Bella's old room and gathered her things. Luckily Fuckward was still out for the night so we didn't run into him. I carried her bags to my room, thankful that I had decided not to share a room with Jacob for the weekend and had instead gotten a suite for myself.

As we walked to our suite, Bella stuck her hand into the front pocket of my jeans. She moved her hand around until she was rubbing against me. I cleared my throat and asked, "Um, Bella, what're you doin' darlin'?" I was close to tripping; I was so focused on how her hand moved against me.

She looked up at me from under her eyelashes and answered, "I'm looking for the key. Is it not in this pocket?"

I shook my head and said, "Uh, no. It's in my wallet."

Bella pouted and said, "Oops. My mistake." Her hand remained in my pocket where it continued its movements. She added in a low, husky voice, "But I bet I can find a place where this'll fit; someplace nice, and warm, and tight, and wet." I jerked in her hand, practically coming right there in my pants in the middle of the hallway. I felt like a teenager getting off without really being touched. How was I going to react once I actually felt her skin on mine?

I stopped in front of our door and Bella slid the room key into the door. I hadn't even realized that she had removed my wallet from my pants. She opened the door and walked into the room and I followed as quickly as possible. I dropped her bags on the floor and grabbed her, pushing her against a wall. She wrapped her legs around my waist while my hands moved under her skirt to her hips. My mouth attacked hers and I ground my erection against her core. Her fingers worked quickly to undo the buttons on my shirt. She scratched her nails across my bare chest.

Bella had been teasing me all night and there was no way I was going to be able to make love to her slow and easy the first time. No, I was going to fuck her and make her mine. I wanted to make her scream my name so everyone would know who she belonged to.

Bella threw her head back, hitting it against the wall as she gasped for air. Her breasts were heaving, practically spilling out of her corset. I pulled her away from the wall and covered the distance to the bed in three long steps. I shrugged off my open shirt as I walked, letting it fall to the floor.

I crawled up on the bed with Bella's legs still wrapped around me and pushed her down into the mattress, laying my body on top of hers. I studied her corset for a few seconds before unhooking it and latching onto her newly exposed breast with my mouth. I bit down gently on her nipple and her feet dropped down to the bed. I bit a little harder and then licked my way to her other breast. She arched her back and pushed herself against my too tight jeans. Her hands reached down and fumbled with the button and zipper. She kicked off her shoes and used her feet to push my jeans and boxers down my legs. My cock sprung free from its prison and I wasted no time in pulling off Bella's skirt and thong.

I slipped two of my fingers into her. She moaned and I felt her get wetter as she clenched around my fingers. "I'm sorry Bella; I need to have you right now. Foreplay's just gonna have to wait 'til next time," I said as I kissed my way from her breast to her mouth.

"Screw foreplay. We've had three years of foreplay. I want you to fuck me and fuck me hard," she said breathily.

"Thank God, because there's no way I can go slowly," I responded as I pushed my cock inside of her with no warning. Bella moaned my name loudly as we were fully joined. I thrust into her over and over again as fast and as hard as I could. Bella's moans turned into small screams of pleasure each time I pushed into her. Her legs tightened on my hips and she arched her back and used the motion to push me over and onto my back. She shifted forward slightly, her fingers digging into my chest as she started to ride me. She moved her hips in a circular pattern, shifting backward as she lifted up and rolling forward as she slid down. Backward, up, forward, down, over and over again; I raised my hips to meet her each time she came down.

I reached out and rubbed her clit as she rode me. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she leaned back onto my bent knees, causing her glorious breasts to bounce even harder. She moved her hands from me to grab her breasts and she pushed them together before releasing them and threading her fingers into her hair. She grabbed handfuls of her hair tightly against her skull and thrashed her head back and forth as she bounced.

I continued to rub her and her panting screams grew louder with each passing second. I felt her inner walls fluttering around me as my orgasm started to approach. Bella screamed, "Jasper, oh my god Jasper!" and she clenched around my cock so hard that I immediately went over my own edge. I came hard when I thrust into her one last time. Bella shook as she collapsed onto my chest gasping for air.

"Holy fuck my Bella," was all I could manage to say. Movement wasn't much easier, but I managed to wrap my arms around her bare back.

"Uh huh," was her eloquent reply.

I have no idea how long it was before we both caught our breath and were able to move again. Bella placed small, light kisses across my chest. She lifted her head to look into my eyes and her tongue darted out to lick my nipple before continuing to kiss my skin. My hands followed the curve of her sides down to her small ass. We were still joined together and as I stared at my sexy wife, I felt my cock start to harden again. I watched Bella's eyes widen happily as she felt me start to move inside of her.

I lifted my hips and held her tightly against me as I turned us over on the bed, careful not to let us part from one another. We slowly began to make love. The entire lengths of our bodies were touching as we moved, skin gliding against sweaty skin. Bella's breasts slid against my chest as I leaned down to kiss her softly. Our hands entwined and I moved them so they stretched out above her head, against the comforter. Bella's legs snaked their way around my hips, changing the angle at which I was pushing into her, allowing me to deepen my slow thrusts.

My tongue languorously explored Bella's mouth. It met her tongue and instead of fighting for dominance, they caressed each other. Our lips were firm, yet giving, the perfect pressure for a perfect kiss.

My hands eventually let go of Bella's and trailed lightly down her arms and across her shoulders until I could weave them into her hair. Her hands had followed mine, with a similar goal. I felt her hands glide across my shoulders, up my neck and into my hair. Her fingernails lightly scraped my scalp and it felt incredible.

I pulled my lips away from hers, just enough so that I could look into her eyes. I watched as her heavy eyelids lazily opened, a small smile gracing her swollen lips, matching the one I could feel on mine. We stared at each other as our bodies continued to move together.

I had never made love before and I knew it was because I had never found a love like Bella. No one else had ever mattered to me like Bella did and no one else ever would. She was my world, and even though we rushed into marriage, I knew there would never be anyone who could make me feel the way I felt when I was with her. I would love her for the rest of my life.

I watched my wife's eyes flutter and roll upward as she took a shuddering breath. Her lips were parted slightly and the sexiest moan I had ever heard escaped. It was low and long and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Bella's breathing became faster and shallower; the pitch of her moan became higher and began to sound like whimpering. My breathing matched hers as I felt her start to squeeze around me. I did my best to continue the slow pace I had set, the pace that had become almost torturous. Bella came again, my name passing through her lips. I held myself together somehow and continued to move in and out of her, eliciting cries of pleasure from her as her orgasm continued. Her body shook and gripped around me again and I finally lost all of my concentration as I came.

As much as I wanted to just collapse, I knew I would crush Bella if I did. I carefully pulled out of her before falling onto the mattress beside her. I pulled her close to me while we both caught our breath again.

"I love you Bella," I said between breaths.

"I love you too, Jasper," she replied.

I closed my eyes, my arms wrapped around my beautiful wife, and drifted to sleep as the early morning light stained the room with a red glow.

I awoke a couple of hours later when I felt a slight shaking. It took me a minute to realize that the shaking was actually Bella shivering slightly in my arms. We both lay naked on top of the comforter, our bodies pressed against one another. I did my best not to wake Bella as I shifted us until we were under the blankets. Lying on my side, I gazed upon my new wife. Her lips looked thoroughly kissed, her hair was tangled and everywhere, and her face held a look of peace and happiness. I placed a soft kiss on her temple, which caused her eyes to flutter open. She sighed happily, rolled onto her side and reached up to brush her fingers down my cheek where they ended up resting on my jaw. She leaned up to kiss me softly before returning to her pillow to stare back at me.

As I studied the small smile that she wore, I asked, "How are you Mrs. Whitlock?"

Her smile disappeared and she said with a pout, "I'm a little cold."

I kissed her pouting lip and said, "We fell asleep on top of the covers. I tried to cover us without waking you up."

She gave me a devilish grin and said, "You know, there's another way you could help me get warm."

I raised an eyebrow at her and decided to play along with her little game. "There is?" I asked feigning ignorance.

Bella propped herself up on her forearm and used her other hand to trail down my chest. The back of her hand grazed my quickly waking cock and continued to trail its way down my thigh. She slid her hand across to the other thigh, brushing my cock again but not really touching it. I mirrored her position and began my own teasing exploration of her body. I carefully avoided her breasts, circling around them in a figure eight pattern before moving my hand lower. I brushed against her bare sex before mimicking her previous actions across her thighs.

I was the first to stop teasing when I inserted two of my fingers inside of her and stroked her clit with my thumb. She moaned and grasped my cock. I bent forward and sucked one of her nipples into my mouth. My fingers found a rhythm pumping in and out of her and she matched it with the strokes of her hand on my cock. She focused her attention on the head of my cock, every so often rubbing across the slit. My moans of satisfaction joined Bella's. She began to scream when I gently bit down on her nipple.

"Oh Jasper, I need you. I need you inside me right now," Bella cried out as she tried to guide my cock to her.

I didn't need to be told twice. I removed my fingers from her and licked them, enjoying the taste of her. I hovered above Bella and then plunged deep inside of her and she yelled my name again. I held still, wanting to see how long it would be before she yelled my name again. I lowered my mouth to the breast that I had not yet tasted since our nap. I rolled my tongue around her nipple as she writhed beneath me, trying to get me to move. It was nearly impossible to stay still surrounded by her tight warmth. I bit her nipple and she bucked up against me and screamed my name. I pulled back and then pounded into her with long, deep thrusts, over and over again. It wasn't as fast as our first time, but not nearly as slow as the second either. Bella met my hips, thrust for thrust. My wife was a sex goddess and I was thrilled that she was my sex goddess.

It wasn't long before I felt her about to lose control again. She screamed loud as she came; so loud I thought the neighboring rooms might complain, especially since I joined in with the yelling. Our yells were a mix of names, profanity, expressions of love and unintelligible nonsense.

We once again collapsed, fully sated. I brushed a strand of Bella's hair off her sweaty, flushed face and asked, "Are you warm now darlin'?"

She laughed and replied, "From the inside, out. And exhausted, but definitely pleased. I love you so much Jasper."

I kissed the tip of her nose and said, "And I love you my Bella. Let's try to get some sleep. You have to meet Rose in six hours."

Bella snuggled into my side as I called the front desk to arrange a wakeup call for one o'clock. I covered us both with the sheet and drifted into a very peaceful sleep.

I awoke surprisingly refreshed at noon and carefully slipped out of bed to order some food. Ten minutes later it arrived and I set it up on the nightstand. I grabbed a slice of watermelon and pulled the sheet off Bella's naked body. I slowly dragged the fruit from her belly button to her breasts. My tongue followed behind, licking the juice off her skin. She sighed contentedly as she opened her eyes. I brought the fruit to her mouth where she carefully took a bite. Her tongue darted out and licked off some juice that was dripping down my wrist.

I reached for the plate of food and set it next to us on the bed. We took turns teasing each other with the fruit and feeding each other the rest of the finger foods. My favorite food was a cherry that Bella held by the stem and dangled in between her thighs. With a sexy whisper she asked, "Do you want my cherry Jasper?" The cherry quickly disappeared, but my face remained between her legs as I continued to nibble on her and lick up all the remaining juice, both from the fruit and from Bella. When I was done, she took a slice of orange and squeezed it over my hard cock and proceeded to lick and suck me clean and then some. It was by far the most rewarding lunch I had ever eaten.

After we were full, we decided a shower was necessary. I watched Bella step into the large, glass shower and lean back as the water cascaded down her body. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the warm spray. The water traveled over and between her breasts, flowing down her stomach and venturing between her legs. I followed her into the cleansing water and with my fingers, traced the path I had watched the water take. Bella turned around, facing the water and I embraced her. I wrapped my arms around her, one hand venturing to her breasts, the other venturing to her clit. My cock pressed against her lower back and she lifted herself on her tiptoes so she could rub against me.

There was a shelf in the middle of the shower wall on which Bella placed her hands. She slowly bent at her waist and wiggled her ass against my cock. I wasted no time before I slipped into her from behind. I looked down to where we were joined and watched as I slid in and out of her. Bella pushed backwards onto me as I pushed forward into her. I grabbed her hips, slippery with the water and moved faster. The new position brought Bella to her climax quickly, her knuckles white as she clung to the shelf while riding out the waves of her orgasm. I came just as quickly and just as hard as she did. Her screams and my moans echoed in the bathroom.

I helped Bella stand up straight again and we took our time washing each other. It was slow and sensual and completely relaxing. At some point early in our shower I heard the phone ring. The wakeup call had become unnecessary.

We both dressed and I walked Bella down to meet Rosalie at the spa. We arrived before Rosalie, and I spent my remaining minutes with my wife kissing her senseless.

"Do you two ever come up for air?" a teasing voice asked.

Bella pulled away from me and stuck her tongue out at Rosalie. "Good afternoon Jasper. I need to steal your wife and you're not gonna get her back until after I'm married. Look at her; did you even let her sleep last night? Honestly, it's like you're newlyweds or something," she paused to wink at me before she continued speaking. "Now go find Emmett and make sure he's dressed and at the chapel by seven, sober. I'm counting on you Jasper; if Emmett doesn't show up, you don't get Bella back," Rosalie jokingly threatened before she kissed my cheek. At least I think it was a joke. I wasn't willing to take a chance where Rosalie was concerned. The woman scared me a bit. With one more kiss to Bella, I left the women to get primped and pampered.

It was a long afternoon entertaining Emmett and calming his nerves. No one but Emmett and Rosalie knew that Bella and I were married and no one would know until later. It didn't matter that I wore my wedding band; our fraternity brothers are extremely oblivious to the little details. Fuckward completely avoided me at all costs which didn't disappoint me at all. James wanted to get Emmett drunk and Mike wanted to take him to a strip club. Tyler and Jacob agreed with Mike; the three were disappointed they had missed out the previous night. I ignored all their suggestions and instead took him down to the casino where we all played poker for a couple of hours.

The only drama of the afternoon came when Fuckward decided to confront me. "So did you find out how boring Bella really is? Did you fuck her and figure out that no matter how good she is in bed, she isn't worth the drama? Or did you talk to her and realize that she's a bitch? Give up the idea of her, Whitlock. Bella _will_ come crawling back to me tonight and I can't wait to tell her to fuck off. Though I might take her one last time and treat her like the filthy whore she is before I let her go," Fuckward drunkenly slurred when we gathered in Emmett's suite again.

I took a deep breath and punched Fuckward in the face. I felt a satisfying crack when my fist connected with his nose. He flew backwards into Tyler and Mike who caught him before he could hit the ground. "Don't ever fuckin' talk about Bella like that again. In fact you should just stay away from her if you know what's good for you," I seethed through my teeth as I shook my hand out.

Mike and Tyler dragged Fuckward back to his room before he could cause any more problems. The rest of the time before the wedding was peaceful. I managed to make sure Emmett was dressed and at the chapel on time. Fuckward even cleaned himself up and arrived before the wedding, though he _was_ sporting two black eyes and a colorful, crooked nose.

Rosalie and Emmett's wedding was perfect, at least I think it was. I wasn't paying attention to anything but Bella. She stood opposite me in a sexy pink dress that hugged her curves and accentuated her tiny waist. Once she had walked through the chapel doors, my eyes never left hers. I heard the minister say the same words that I had heard the night before and my mind was trapped in the memory of our wedding.

My memory faded when Bella slid her hand around my arm and guided me down the aisle. I placed my hand on top of hers and looked down at my own bride with love and longing. At the end of the aisle, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me softly.

After a few pictures, the minister asked Bella and me to sign the marriage license as witnesses. I handed Bella the pen first and watched as she began to write her name.

"Hey Jasper, there's no "e" at the end of Whitlock, right?" Bella asked with the pen hovering above the marriage license.

I smiled and said, "No darlin', there's no "e" at the end."

She winked at me and said, "I didn't think so, but I would hate to spell my own last name wrong and mess up Rose and Em's marriage license." She signed the license and handed me the pen.

"Why the fuck do you need to know how to spell Whitlock? And why the fuck would you spell your last name wrong?" Fuckward rudely questioned from behind her. I signed quickly, not wanting to miss Fuckward's reaction to the news.

"Because Fuckward, _Whitlock_ is my last name now. I took your advice last night and did something crazy for once. And it's the best damn decision I ever made," Bella replied as she held up her left hand and wiggled her ring finger for Fuckward to see.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Fuckward growled at her. Then he spun to face me and glared and said, "How drunk did you have to get her first? Was she even able to walk down the aisle?"

I knew I didn't have to justify our actions to Fuckward, but since everyone else was listening now, I felt I needed to say something. "We weren't drunk at all. It was a completely rational decision, albeit spontaneous," I answered him.

Fuckward laughed and said, "You married her on purpose? You know you didn't have to marry her if you wanted to fuck her. The little whore puts out easily."

Before I could punch him again, Bella stepped forward, slapped his cheek hard and said, "You're a bastard Edward Cullen and I never wanna see you again." Then she kneed him in the balls. This time no one caught him before he fell to the ground holding onto himself. James, Jacob, Tyler and Mike glared at him and kicked him as they stepped over him to join Emmett and Rosalie in the hallway.

The bride and groom had luckily missed the confrontation. I really didn't want Rosalie's wedding day ruined because of Fuckward. Bella walked toward the door and I crouched down next to Fuckward and said icily, "I told you to never talk about her like that again. I'm not gonna punch you again because I think my wife caused enough damage for the moment. But if you ever disrespect her again, a kick in the balls and a broken nose will be the least of your problems." I followed the example of my brothers and left him with a kick as I stepped over him.

Fuckward was wise and chose not to bother either of us ever again.

* * *

"You do realize you'll need to change how you tell that story before he actually understands you? I don't want his first word to be Fuckward; and besides, it's completely inappropriate for him to hear all those details about his parents," Bella said as she stood in the doorway of the nursery.

"Why can't his first word be Fuckward? It's a perfectly accurate name for that asshole," I questioned her as I brushed my two-month old son's brown curls off his forehead.

My wife of four years laughed my favorite laugh and said, "If it weren't for that asshole we might never have gotten together. I might have moved away and never known that you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

I shook my head and smirked. "Fine, Fuckward gets credit for pissin' you off at the perfect time and location; but I still believe that we would've been together sooner if he would've respected the fact that I had told him I wanted to ask you out instead of goin' after you himself," I complained.

Bella nodded and answered, "We definitely would've gotten together sooner; but then what kind of bedtime story would you have to tell our son?"

Bella was right; our son's bedtime story would've been boring if it was written any other way. It had taken three long years of waiting for our lives to line up perfectly, all culminating in one spontaneous and wonderful night.

THE END!

* * *

A/N: I know I could have kept writing and this could have become a much longer story; but I think this two-shot is just right for this Jasper and Bella adventure. I do have two other Jasper/Bella stories that I'm working on, one is an historical/period fic (Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained) and the other is a high school fic (Someone Else's Star). Both are all human and rated M. Check them out if you want!

Thank you so much for reading!

So what did you all think? Please leave me a little feedback; it would really make my day!


End file.
